Run Away With Me
by Destielixer
Summary: Nick is tired of watching Jay take the blame for things he hasn't done and after declining his invite to the pool, he returns to Gatsby's mansion to find that something has gone awfully wrong. Nick/Jay. ONESHOT.


**AN: So I finally watched the movie and I swear there are so many moments I just wish Jay will go with Nick. But of course not. Sad things happen and we all cry. That's why there's fanfiction. For us few who defy the norm. Anyway, here's my story for Jay/Nick, it's my first story for this pairing (I have really been trying on a lot of new pairings lately) and I hope that you guys will like it. Also…it's the first story for this fandom and…I sort of made a request to put this category on this site. I'm kind of happy that I did so now we can all share in the fandom :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Great Gatsby. This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.**

**Note: This story MIGHT contain spoilers for the movie. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Run Away With Me**

"Why don't you take a swim with me?" Jay Gatsby was saying to him now just as morning broke overhead, the sky a beautiful mix of pastel pinks, purples and blues.

"I have to work," Nick told him as he turned away from the man. He didn't know why he felt such a strong anger in him. At Jay for simply taking the blame for Daisy just because he loved her and at Daisy for not even caring about the heartbreak she had caused him with her words. He had suggested to Jay over the past couple hours that he get out of town now before the authorities came looking but Jay had refused. Insisting that Daisy would call him up and tell him that she was coming to live with him.

"I'll walk you out," Jay said, still the ever-charming gentleman, quickly following after him and though Nick wanted to refuse he let him do so anyway.

"You do think she'll call right?" Jay asked him, looking expectantly at him, his eyes so full of hope that Nick did not want to tell him what he had overheard the night before, the conversation between Tom and Daisy. It was hurting him badly to see Jay like this wishing for something that would not ever happen.

Nick smiled, "Maybe," he said remembering to keep his voice strong, "why won't she anyway if she loves you?"

Jay laughed a joyous sound full of hope and so unsuspecting, "I'll call you later and update you alright?"

Nick nodded and turned with a wave of his hand. In the night that had passed, Jay had told him everything, his humble beginnings, his fresh start at life. Each decision had been made for the sake of Daisy, this man was truly dedicated to her and yet his cousin…was nowhere as committed as she had been five years ago. Still Jay Gatsby believed otherwise and Nick could do nothing to convince him without crushing his hopes.

Now he was still battling with himself when he left for his office, he wanted to go back to Jay and tell him he was being stupid for waiting for a woman who clearly wasn't interested in him any longer. Arriving at the doors to the office he stood there, heaving a sigh as he stared up at the sign. His mind was still on Jay…the man who had opened up to him and entrusted him with secrets that he kept from the world. The one whom Nick had inevitably fallen for…

* * *

_'The man who owns the yellow car, his name is Gatsby.'_

Gatsby, the man had to be a heartless aristocratic pig to have an affair with his wife and then murder her to clear the evidence. He swore he would have him killed for the sake of his dear Myrtle. He would kill him. He walked into the empty estate, the lack of staff now serving his purpose as he headed first up to the bedroom. With not a soul in sight, George moved towards the windows of the balcony now. Peering over the balcony he spotted his target not far off, taking a dip in the pool.

"The nerve of him…" he growled, shaking with rage at the thought that this man could enjoy a swim while his wife lay cold and dead.

Silently he headed back down from the bedroom towards the back of the house where the pool was.

* * *

The cab dropped him off right outside Gatsby's estate and Nick handed some bills to the cabbie.

"You a friend or Mr. Gatsby's now?" he asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah…" Nick said stopping now before he was about to step out of the cab.

"I heard he murdered a woman. Just hit her and ran off."

Nick was sick of it he didn't want to hear accusations about Jay when the world didn't even know the truth, " No. He didn't. I know him. He didn't do it," he said to the cabbie as he closed the door.

He tried to quell the nervous fluttering in his stomach with deep breaths now as he walked through the hallways headed right for the pool where Jay had last left him. Nick didn't even know where to begin. How could he tell him about his feelings? And then again…once he got past telling him what would Jay's reaction be?

Now as he neared the back of the house, he saw a distinct figure headed for the pool. He quickened his pace now as the silhouette seemed to strike a chord of familiarity within him. Nick had seen this man before. Some where some time…Then he remembered. Just as he did the man drew a gun and cocked it.

"No!" he screamed dashing towards the man closing the distance in mere seconds, the gunshot going off just as he tackled the man to the ground. His fists pummeled the man into the ground, twisting his hand and making him lose the gun.

The gunshot had Jay turning around now, still dripping wet and fresh out of the pool when he saw Nick tackling a man to the ground just meters away.

"Get the police," Jay said to his butler who picked up the phone beside him and called the authorities. Jay rushed to Nick's side now, pulling the younger off the beaten and bloody body of the man.

"Nick! Nick, it's me," Jay said shaking him gently now, he looked to the body of the man, noting his battered state and the strangulation marks around his neck. Looking back to Nick he saw the raw anger and a protectiveness in those deep blue eyes that he hadn't ever seen before and something about it touched his heart.

"Jay…" Nick whispered, still shuddering as he drew in shaky breaths, his hands trembling, "I…killed him…"

"Shh, it's gonna be alright Nick. It's all gonna be alright," Jay murmured hugging a still shuddering Nick to him now, trying his best to calm him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the authorities arrived and they came to take a look at scene first before coming to take their statements. The constable approached them now and Nick having already bandaged his battered hands and ordered his thoughts wasn't just going to sit there and let Jay do all the talking. He knew where that might lead to, so before Jay could open his mouth, Nick said, "I did it."

"You killed George Wilson?" the constable asked his pen hovering over the notepad.

"Yes. But it was in defense of my friend," Nick said for friends were what Jay and him were at the moment, "Officer, he would have killed Mr. Gatsby had I not done something…and once I started I couldn't stop myself…" Nick said, for indeed it had felt so good to finally channel all the anger into something.

The officer now called over another of his team members, "Is this the weapon he was going to kill Mr. Gatsby with?" he asked holding a revolver out for him to inspect.

Nick nodded, "Yes. He fired right before he went down and…I didn't know if he would attack again or not…"

The officer made a convinced grunt now as he scribbled more notes, sending his team member away now, "It is expected. This outburst of a man who has just lost his wife, it's something we see all the time." The officer paused now then turning to Jay asked, "And you Mr. Gatsby?"

"I was just coming out of the pool when I heard a gunshot. I turned around and Nick was there, tackling the man to the ground. I had my butler call the authorities and then we waited," Jay explained.

"Not that. They are saying that you hit Mr. Wilson's wife down and just drove off."

"Daisy Buchanan," Nick said and Jay glared at him, but Nick continued, "She was in the car with him at the time of the accident as well. Why don't you ask her for a statement too?"

"Is that true Mr. Gatsby? Was Mrs. Buchanan in the car with you at the time of the hit and run?"

Now Jay had completely frozen beside Nick. What was he thinking? Telling the police that Daisy was involved…Nick was watching him now, those deep blue eyes silently watching him as though begging him to tell the truth. Jay swallowed then looking to the officer he nodded.

"She was."

"Alright. We'll speak to her in the morning," the officer said standing now as he made for the exit, the last of his team taking the body from the scene with the help of what little was left of Gatsby's staff. Jay followed them to the door now, hoping that in that short period of time he would find a reason as to why he'd let Nick force the truth from him.

"Mr. Gatsby," the officer said turning back now before he began to descend the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I must say that you have a wonderful friend. He's something special," the officer said shaking his head in awe, "I never saw a more braver man that would put his life on the line for a friend. Treasure that friendship now."

Jay nodded, "I will," he said closing the doors now as he retreated once more into the silence of his house. He had a feeling that what he and Nick had…it wasn't just friendship.

"I thought they might have taken you in the end," Nick said as he stood in the archway between the stairs that would lead to the rooms upstairs.

"I owe you my life Nick," Jay said as he approached the younger now, taking his battered hand and holding it in his, "Thank you," he whispered the words now, noting how a shiver had coursed through them as their skins touched. There was something there between them; a single chord that strung both their hearts together and right now was drawing them closer.

"I came back…" Nick began his heart skipping a beat now as Jay moved closer towards him, involuntarily he took a step back.

"Why?" Jay breathed those words out now as he pressed Nick back against the wall, his fingers seeking to intertwine themselves with Nick's.

"Because…I had to…" Nick whispered, closing his eyes now as he felt Jay lean closer, their foreheads touching, his breath hot and feather light on his lips. Nick flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips now he was nervous and the way Jay's low, husky voice sounded now, this close to him…it fed a growing inferno of need in Nick's core.

Tense, silent moments passed now as Nick took in shaky breaths, feeling as Jay shifted, not drawing away, no. But instead coming closer as his hand slid up to grasp him at the nape of his neck, the other hand now moving to pull him closer, pressing him to Jay's body as he felt the man's lips graze softly against his in fleeting ghost of a kiss. Nick shuddered at that and responded back now, pressing his lips to Jay's fully and he was shocked at the way Jay seemed to kiss him with such fervor and such passion.

Jay hadn't actually thought Nick would like this he hadn't expected the younger to accept him as he was now, arms encircling him and wrapping around his neck, drawing him closer and inviting him in. Jay slipped his tongue between Nick's lips swallowing the soft moan that escaped Nick's lips when their tongues met and languidly rubbed against each other. Jay tasted him, his tongue mapping out Nick's mouth, lost in the way it felt so right between them. It was there burning in the depths of their kiss, a connection, something he hadn't exactly felt when he kissed Daisy.

It was intoxicating and exquisite and Jay Gatsby loved it.

Nick's responsiveness ignited a flame in him, a strong desire that he knew wouldn't ever diminish over time. Jay wanted him to know that. Nick meant so much more to him…he had piqued his interest ever since the moment he'd become his neighbor.

Nick gasped when Jay lowered hid head running his nose along his hairline and now let his slick tongue trail along the shell of his ear making him shudder as a carnal desire for the man before him began to grow. Jay took to nibbling on his ear lobe now before trailing his kisses down over his neck, sucking softly on his newly discovered sweet spot and making him moan, hips pressing to Jay's in a show of wanton desire.

Jay smirked against Nick's skin at that, nuzzling the younger's fluttering pulse now before he ever so lightly scraped his teeth over the bared expanse of Nick's neck, making him moan in pleasure. He pulled back now surveying his work and smiled in satisfaction at the way Nick's neck now held his mark. Eyes darkened with lust looked to him now, expectantly and Jay led him by the hand up to his room.

They fell into bed together a hot, tangled mess of wet kisses and tangled limbs, each eager to feel their skin in contact with the other. Once fully naked, Jay's lips sought out Nick's once more and they kissed, rougher, hotter and more desperate. Jay trailed a hand up Nick's thigh and dragged his body against his, growling into the kiss as desire totally consumed him. He was spurred on by the way Nick moaned into the kiss, fingers tightening their grip in his hair as he ground his hips to Nick's their naked erection's coming into contact.

Jay had never wanted to shower anyone with more love than he did Nick right now and he trailed reverent soft kisses down Nick's sensitive neck and slyly, with a smirk at the younger he trapped Nick's nipple between his lips, tongue just flicking over the sensitive bud and causing Nick's hips to buck into his.

"Jay…" Nick whispered, feeling his desire for the man growing even stronger, rich sapphire blue eyes looked to him now as Jay paused, Nick gulped at what he was about to say next, "I need you…"

Nick's plea was heeded now and Jay held his fingers to the younger's lips, "Take it."

Without question Nick obediently parted his lips taking two of Jay's fingers into his mouth, embarrassed by the action Nick closes his eyes, his tongue swirling between Jay's fingers, tasting the digits.

Jay's heartbeat picked up in his chest when he saw the way Nick's lips took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them without question. Nick trusted him fully. He drew his fingers from Nick's lips now, and spreading Nick's legs apart his fingers gently probed the younger's nether entrance, circling around the tight entrance before gently pushing into the soft warmth that seemed to eagerly swallow him up. Jay's nostrils flared, blood flowing south at the sight. Nick whimpered as he began to move his fingers slowly.

Nick was ablaze with desire his body burning as if on fire, Jay's fingers weren't enough now and he wanted, needed more. Jay must have sensed it because now he moved between his legs, ready to offer more.

"Relax alright Nick?" Jay said as he prepared himself now. He didn't want Nick to feel any pain at all; it had to be Nick's first time and in his line of work, Jay had seen many a different things and he knew that with the right preparation Nick would love what they were doing. Slowly he pushed into Nick, groaning at the way Nick's muscles convulsed around him. It felt so sinfully good. Jay had to remind himself not to immediately start pounding away and to allow Nick to adjust to this.

Nick's lips opened on a silent scream as he gripped tight to Jay's biceps. This feeling of being penetrated was so foreign and it hurt but the way Jay groaned in his ear, Nick knew he was enjoying it. He shuddered, trying to calm himself now, drawing in deep breaths as he willed the pain away. Soon the pain dissipated and Nick couldn't help but to say that he liked the way Jay's cock filled him and stretched him out. Nick turned ever so slightly and whispered in Jay's ear a soft command, "Move."

Jay began to move his hips now, slowly, thrusting in and out and he could tell at times he was too hard when Nick whimpered in pain. Jay kissed Nick now, swallowing his moans as he began to quicken his pace, loving the tight heat that encompassed his erection. They were perfect for each other in every way.

Nick was panting now feeling a sudden tightening in his abdomen as Jay's thrusts became more desperate for release. His lips played over his neck now stimulating him and Nick was slowly being pushed over the edge. Jay brushed a sensitive spot within him now and Nick gasped, shocked at the way his body reacted, a million currents coursing through his body, it was pure pleasure.

"Yes...oh…Jay…yes…" Nick whispered now his hips equally eager as he thrust down on Jay's cock. It was close now his release.

Jay smiled when he felt Nick tense at his release, muscles clamping down hard on him and making him growl in turn. Jay came not long after, calling Nick's name as he released his seed in the younger's ass before pulling out and drawing Nick into his arms. Beside him Nick sighed in what Jay could tell was contentment. Jay leaned close, pressing his lips to the nape of Nick's neck in a kiss, breathing in Nick's unique scent at the same time.

"I love you," he heard Nick's voice say now, loud in the silence of the empty room.

Jay's lips moved to Nick's ear, "I love you too Nick," he said true emotion in his voice.

"Jay…what are we going to do?" Nick asked now feeling Jay slip his arm around his waist now, possessively drawing him closer, he noticed the way their bodies fit together like as if they were made for each other.

"We wait," Jay murmured, his body still humming with the satisfaction from their passionate lovemaking.

"I'm not going to let them take you away for something you didn't do," Nick said shifting as he ducked out from under Jay's arm, looking at the man as he lay back against his pillows, his sapphire eyes looking to him lovingly.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Jay asked propping his head up with his hand.

"We'll run away Jay," Nick murmured, "you can change your name back to James Gatz. No one will know. It'll just be me and you…we can start all over again."

"Running away…" Jay murmured, enticed by the prospect of it. He had amassed this huge fortune and to completely change his identity, to completely throw away all his luxuries and run away with Nick… The younger was gazing at him with hopeful eyes and Jay shook his head, "It isn't an idea that I'd like to consider at all…" he said, then continued, "but for you yes." He said with a smile.

Nick's heart burst with joy at Jay's words now and he threw himself at Jay, kissing him on the lips. Finally Jay wouldn't have to suffer.

Jay kissed him back with equal fervor and so caught up in this moment was he that he felt a tear trail down his cheek. He'd finally found something to treasure, someone who meant everything to him and loved him back just as much as he did. His years of searching and heartache had all been leading up to this one moment and Jay didn't regret it one bit.

"We'll run away Nick, just me and you."

_-END-_

* * *

**AN: Hey guys so thanks for reading, do leave me a comment to let me know how I did and I just might write more on this pairing in the future :)**


End file.
